23rd_century_universefandomcom-20200213-history
23rd Century Universe Wiki
Welcome to the 23rd Century Universe Wiki Feudalism, nationalism, socialism, economics, genetics, and religion all clash in space. The ancient Empire of Tarsis and it's compatriots do battle against the rising power of the United Nations of Earth, a war of ideology, race, and whose rightful clay is where, offering the educational opportunity of a lifetime for the reader. The Situation of A.D. 2289 In the beginning, the World was at peace. But this is not the beginning. This is many ages after. The Coalition of Planets, ruled by the Tarsin Emperors and their vassal lords, dominates the political, cultural, and military scene. Chaos has ruled beyond its borders since a time immemorial, but the Coalition has been a stable beacon in a World of flickering candles. Coming out of the recent political instability and strife was Emperor Îanôs, the first Emperor in several centuries to do anything about the plague of problems that was upon the Nine Realms. Coming to power in the 2260s, he drove the Sarthîm barbarians back across the Thyrendi frontier. It was only then that the Coalition turned its attention to the other frontier, which too had been embroiled in war... The United Nations of Earth, commonly referred to as the UNE, took shape in the 22nd century, which started off as a uniting of several various agencies, organizations, and the super powers of Earth. It started with NAASA and SERSC merged to form the IDSA: the International Deep Space Administration. As the world was on the verge of an all out nuclear world war, the IDSA lauched a mission of Canadian and American scientists and soldiers on a mission to Alpha Centauri, aII in hopes of inspiring the warring nations to give up on war. The successful space mission to Alpha Centauri persuaded the United Nations to join the IDSA's cause. Nations around the world flocked to the UN headquarters, tired of war and strife, and so finally uniting the humans of Earth and creating the UNE. After designing the first stable and practical Tachyon Bubble faster-than-light drive, and in a few decades many star systems across the Milky Way's Western Spiral Arm were colonized and had begun terraforming as the UNE expanded outward past the boundaries of the Solar System, including Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri, Sirius and Epsilon Eridani. It seemed Mankind was to have a glorious future of peace among the stars, but as they say, all good things must come to an end... It was quiet the UNE until a mysterious ship chanced upon an outer colony in 2237. Two years later, in 2239, another mysterious ship paid a visit to the same colony. Many of its crew, humans to everyone's surprise, were killed on the suspicion of piracy. Little did the men of Earth know that these were anything but pirates. In fact, they were Tarsins in service of the Othaen Federation, a state in the Coalition. The Arkanin of Othaen and Vasîv of the Vasilitaj struck at Earth for the next forty years, until the Tarsins themselves finally got involved in the 2270s. By the time the proper Coalition authorities realized what had begun, it was too late to turn back. There was only one way this would end... Credits and Special Thanks Ian MacDonald and John Moffatt, for creating this theme Sammy Harris, wherever you are, for the orignal wiki idea Paul Lawrence, whoever you were, for the first wiki Awesome-o-saurus, for this new wiki Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse